ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tiny Toons Wizard of Oz transcript
Prologue: The Them Tune intro [All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ our show’s now back in session I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’m having lots of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m back on television Shirley: for the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: there's a test Babs: no more rest Plucky: I’m not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun…… Buster and Babs' introduction Buster: "Hiya, Toonsters, I'm Buster Bunny," Babs: "and I'm Babs Bunny." Buster and Babs: "No relation." Buster: "Welcome to this exciting premiere of The Tiny Toons Wizard of Oz." Babs: "Now on with the show." The Tiny Toons Wizard of Oz Scene 1: The Kansas farm house Fifi/Dorothy and Barky Marky/Toto are daydreaming while Professor Penelope/Aunt Em is washing dishes and Professor Pepe/Uncle Henry is sitting right in the armchair and reading the newspaper. Professor Penelope/Aunt Em: "Dorothy, s'il vous plaît, enough daydreaming, you know zat zese deeshes are not gonna wash zemselves." Fifi/Dorothy: "Pardon, Tante Em." Fifi/Dorothy and Barky Marky/Toto walk right over to the kitchen to help wash the dishes. Radio Announcer: "Attention, attention, everybody, we interrupt this program to bring you this warning: a tornado is approaching, I repeat: a tornado is approaching." Professor Penelope/Aunt Em:"Sacre bleu, I do not believe zis! Henry, come on, let's go, Dorothy, you try and find some ways to be safe and secure from ze tornado." Professor Penelope/Aunt Em and Professor Pepe/Uncle Henry go right outside and there's a tornado out there. Fifi/Dorothy: "Allez, Toto, let's go back eenside." Fifi/Dorothy and Barky Marky/Toto go back inside their house and right in Fifi's/Dorothy's bedroom. Suddenly, the Kansas farm house with them inside of it begins going right up inside the tornado. Fifi: "We must be up eenside ze tornado!" The Kansas Farm House continues moving around and it suddenly stops at a different location place. Fifi/Dorothy opens her bedroom door, then goes right downstairs and opens the front door and sees that she's in the magical world of Oz/Munchkin Land. The Magical World of Oz/Munchkin Land Fifi/Dorothy: "Sacre bleu, where am I?" Fowlmouth/Munchkin Mayor: "Allow me to explain: this is Munchkin Land, I'm the Munchkin Mayor, and these are my fellow Munchkin neighbors." Gogo/Munchkin Number 1: "Hi there." Sweetie/Munchkin Number 2: "How's it going?" Tweety/Munchkin Number 3: "It's aww danks to you dat de Wicked Witch of De East is deceased and we'we finawwy fwee at wast." Fowlmouth/Munchkin Mayor: "That's exactly dadgum right, but look, here comes Gloonda right now." Fifi/Dorothy and Barky Marky/Toto see Shirley's/Gloonda's magic purple bubble floating by. Shirley/Gloonda: "Like, are you a nice witch or an evil witch?" Fifi/Dorothy: "I am not an evil weetch at all, I am Dorothy Gale from Kansas." Shirley/Gloonda: "Oh yeah, that's right, you're not, but at least the Munchkins are proud of your brave and heroic deed for killing the Wicked Witch of the East." Fifi/Dorothy: "Wheech ees ze way back home to Kansas? I cannot go ze way I came." Shirley/Gloonda: "Well, the only 1 who might be able to help you on your journey quest is the brave and powerful Wizard of Oz, and he lives right at the Emerald City, but he's very mysterious, and oh, I got just the thing." Shirley/Gloonda conjures the magic golden belt around Fifi's/Dorothy's waist. Shirley/Gloonda: "There, that magic golden belt will like, keep you safe and secure just as you travel down the Yellow Brick Road to the Emerald City." Shirley/Gloonda disappears while the Munchkins wave goodbye to her. Fifi/Dorothy and Barky Marky/Toto walk around the Yellow Brick Road. Plucky's/The Scareduck's hayfield Fifi/Dorothy and Barky Marky/Toto continue walking around the Yellow Brick Road 'til they hear a peculiar voice. Plucky/Scareduck (off screen): "Say, you got any spare change around here?" Fifi/Dorothy: "Who just said zat?" Barky Marky/Toto: Wildly Fifi/Dorothy: "Do not be seelly, Toto, Scareducks do not parler." Plucky/Scareduck: "I said: you got any spare change around here?" Fifi/Dorothy: "What do you need spare change for, Monsieur Scareduck?" Plucky/Scareduck: "Well, I just need some to buy myself a good brain." Fifi/Dorothy: "Zat ees crazy, you cannot buy brains." Plucky/Scareduck: "I guess you're absolutely right, I've been stuck up here on this pole trying to frighten way every single crow, and whenever I do, they just laugh in my face and eat from my hayfield." Fifi/Dorothy: "I weel geet you down from zere." Fifi/Dorothy gets Plucky/the Scareduck down from the pole. Fifi/Dorothy: "I am Dorothy from Kansees, and zis ees Toto, my chiot, and we are going to ze Emerald Ceety to see ze Weezard so zat he can take me back home to Kansees." Plucky/Scareduck: "Well I'm coming along with you so that the Wizard can give me a good brain." Fifi/Dorothy, Barky Marky/Toto and Plucky/the Scareduck walk around the Yellow Brick Road 'til it's afternoon time and they sit right back and enjoy their picnic lunch (except Plucky/the Scareduck). Hamton/Tin Pig (off screen): "Help me, oil me." Fifi/Dorothy: "What ees zat noise?" Plucky/Scareduck: "I don't know, Dorothy, let's go find out." Fifi/Dorothy, Barky Marky/Toto and Plucky/the Scareduck walk right over to Hamton/the Tin Pig, who's rusted stiff. Hamton/Tin Pig: "Help me, oil me." Fifi/Dorothy: "Sacre bleu, he needs hees oil can." Fifi/Dorothy picks up Hamton's/the Tin Pig's oil can and oils every single side of his mouth. Hamton/Tin Pig: "Thanks a bunch for oiling my mouth, I appreciate it, but I still can't move around." Fifi/Dorothy oils Hamton's/the Tin Pig's arms and legs. Hamton/Tin Pig: "Finally, I can move around again." Plucky/Scareduck: "So, Tin Pig, how did you ever get like that?" Fifi/Dorothy: "Were you ever like zat before?" Hamton/Tin Pig: "No, you guys, you see? a very long time ago, I was just a normal young pig, and I was using my blue ax to chop this tree down, then suddenly, the Wicked Witch of the East waved her magic wand around and turned me into a tin pig, then my heart was gone for good." Plucky/Scareduck: "Why's that?" Hamton/Tin Pig: "Well? 'cause tin pigs like me, don't have good hearts, without a good heart, I couldn't even love anybody." Fifi/Dorothy: "Well, Monsieur Teen Peeg, we are on our way to see ze Weezard right now, to geet ze Scareduck a bien brain." Plucky/Scareduck: "Maybe he can give you a good heart." Hamton/Tin Pig: "Oh good, then I'm coming along with all of you." Fifi/Dorothy, Barky Marky/Toto, Plucky/the Scareduck and Hamton/the Tin Pig walk around the Yellow Brick Road. Furrball's/the Cowardly Lion's jungle forest Fifi/Dorothy: "Zis creepy jungle forest goes on for a very long time." Plucky/Scareduck: "You can say that again." Sounds In Distance Hamton/Tin Pig: "What was that sound?" Fifi/Dorothy: "Zere ees a wild lion approaching!" Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "I'm the mighty powerful feline in Oz." Furrball/the Cowardly Lion begins knocking over Plucky/the Scareduck and Hamton/the Tin Pig, then he goes right after Barky Marky/Toto and Fifi/Dorothy stops him. Fifi/Dorothy: "DO YOU NOT DARE ATTACK HEEM!" Furrball/Cowardly Lion: Wildly "Don't yell at me like that anymore, don't you know you could hurt somebody's feelings that way?" Fifi/Dorothy: "You great beeg coward, always picking on things weaker zan you are." Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "You're darn right, I sure am." Plucky/Scareduck: "Well, Cowardly Lin, at least you have a good brain," Hamton/Tin Pig: "and at least you haove a good heart." Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "I know I do, it's just that I haven't got any courage myself lately." Fifi/Dorothy: "Monsieur Lion, we are on our way to see ze Weezard right now, to geet ze Scareduck a good brain," Plucky/Scareduck: "and the Tin Pig a good heart." Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "Well alright, I'm coming along with all of you." Fifi/Dorothy, Barky Marky/Toto, Plucky/the Scareduck, Hamton/the Tin Pig and Furrball/the Cowardly Lion walk around the Yellow Brick Road. The Poppy Fields Fifi/Dorothy: "What ees happening? I am so fatigué, I zink I need to rest a beet." Plucky/Scareduck: "Come on, Dorothy, we're almost there to the Emerald City." Fifi/Dorothy: "S'il vous plaît, I just need to rest a beet." Fifi/Dorothy and Barky Marky/Toto fall asleep from the poppy exposure. Plucky/Scareduck: "You can't fall asleep right now, we're nearly there." Hamton/Tin Pig: Up "No, please, anything but Dorothy." Plucky/Scareduck: "Don't weep, Tin Pig, you're gonna rust yourself again." Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "I'm getting a bit tired myself." Hamton/Tin Pig: "Oh no, Cowardly Lion, not you too!" Furrball/the Cowardly Lion falls asleep as well. Plucky/Scareduck: "Dorothy, Toto and Cowardly Lion are asleep, what are we gonna do, Tin Pig?" Hamton/Tin Pig: "Maybe we can drag Dorothy and Toto outta here." Plucky/the Scareduck and Hamton/the Tin Pig drag Fifi/Dorothy and Toto outta the Poppy Fields. Plucky/Scareduck: "Finally, we made it outta the Poppy Fields." Hamton/Tin Pig: "Now all we need to do is ask the Lead Field Mouse to get Cowardly Lion outta there." Hamton/Tin Pig goes right up to Li'l Sneezer/the Lead Field Mouse for help and advice. Hamton/Tin Pig: "Cowardly Lion is asleep in the Poppy Fields, can you get him outta here?" Li'l Sneezer/Lead Field Mouse: "I'll do it right away." Li'l Sneezer/the Lead Field Mouse and Pinky and the Brain (silent cameo appearances)/the other field mice go right over to Furrball/the Cowardly Lion and pull him right outta the Poppy Fields as well. Plucky/Scareduck: "Let's just hope they wake up." Fifi/Dorothy, Barky Marky/Toto and Furrball/the Cowardly Lion wake up from their deep slumber. Hamton/Tin Pig: "Dorothy, Toto, Cowardly Lion, you're all waking up." Plucky/Scareduck: "Now let's go right down to the Emerald City." Fifi/Dorothy, Barky Marky/Toto, Plucky/the Scareduck, Hamton/the Tin Pig and Furrball/the Cowardly Lion walk around the Yellow Brick Road on their way to the Emerald City. Outside the Emerald City Fifi/Dorothy knocks on the Emerald City door and Professor Bugs/the Emerald City Guard shows up. Professor Bugs/Emerald City Guard: "Yes? how can I help all of you out he'e?" Fifi/Dorothy: "Well, Monsieur guard, I am Dorothy, and zis ees my chiot, Toto, Gloonda, ze Good Weetch of ze North sent us here to see ze Weezard so zat he can take me back home to Kansees." Plucky/Scareduck: "He can also get me a good brain," Hamton/Tin Pig: "and a good heart." Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "and plenty of courage." Professor Bugs/Emerald City Guard: "Well, if you wanna see de Wizard, you must wear dese green glasses so dat de bright green light doesn't blind your eyes." Professor Bugs/the Emerald City Guard gives the 5 travellers the green glasses and the 5 travellers begin wearing them on their faces and they go right inside the Emerald CIty building. Inside the Emerald City Professor Elmer/Emerald City Tour Guide: "Wewcome to Emewawd City, young twavewwews, fowwow me and I'll wead aww of you to de Wizawd's thwone woom." The 5 young travellers follow Professor Elmer/the Emerald City Tour Guide over to where the Wizard's throne room is located. Professor Elmer/Emerald City Tour Guide: "You go fiwst, Scaweduck." Plucky/the Scareduck walks around in Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's throne room and sees Professor Lola/a beautiful young woman standing right before him. Professor Lola/Beautiful Young Woman: "I am Oz, the brave and powerful, who are you? and why must you seek me?" Plucky/Scareduck: "Well, you see? the only reason that I came to see you is that I'd like a good brain." Professor Lola/Beautiful Woman: "A good brain, right? well, I can grant your request, if you help to kill off the Wicked Witch of the West." Plucky/Scareduck: "Okay, then it's been settled." Plucky/the Scareduck exits Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's throne room. Professor Elmer/Emerald City Tour Guide: "Tin Pig, you'we next." Hamton/the Tin Pig walks around in Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's throne room and sees Montana Max/a blue troll standing right before him. Montana Max/Blue Troll: "I am Oz, the brave and powerful, who are you? and why must you seek me?" Hamton/Tin Pig: "I came here so that you can give me a good heart." Montana Max/Blue Troll: "Well, Tin Pig, if you want a good heart, you must help to kill off the Wicked Witch of the West." Hamton/Tin Pig: "You got it." Hamton/the Tin Pig exits Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's throne room. Professor Elmer/Emerald City Tour Guide: "Cowawdwy Wion, you'we next to go in dewe." Furrball/the Cowardly Lion walks right into Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's throne room and he sees a great big fireball (voiced by Mr. Hitcher) right before him. Fireball: "I am Oz, the brave and powerful, who are you? and why must you seek me?" Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "I'm terrified of every single spooky thing, I would like plenty of courage, please." Fireball: "Okay, plenty of courage it is, but 1st, you must help to kill off the Wicked Witch of the West." Furrball/the Cowardly Lion exits Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's throne room. Professor Elmer/Emerald City Tour Guide: "Dowothy and Toto, you'we de finaw 1s to go in dewe." Fifi/Dorothy and Barky Marky/Toto go right inside Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's throne room and they see a big green head (voiced by Wade Pig) right before them. Big Green Head: "I am Oz, the brave and powerful, who are you? and why must you seek me?" Fifi/Dorothy: "Monsieur Weezard, I am Dorothy, and zis ees my chiot, Toto, we would like to go back home to Kansees." Big Green Head: "Right before I do that, you must do 1 good deed ever since you killed off the Wicked Witch of the East, you must kill off her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West." Fifi/Dorothy: "I know I have never keelled off my ennemis before, but I must do ze deed right away." Fifi/Dorothy and Barky Marky/Toto exit Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's throne room. Fifi/Dorothy: "Allons, my bien copains, leet's go out zere and keel off ze Weeckeed Weetch of ze West." Plucky/Scareduck: "Alright, let's do it." The 5 young travellers head on out on their way to the Spooky Forest/Elmyra's/the Wicked Witch of the West's castle. The Spooky Forest Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "I sure hope this doesn't take too long, it sure is spooky out here." Hamton/Tin Pig: "Spooky enough indeed." Plucky/Scareduck: "I don't know who's coming right behind us or who's up in the trees." Fifi/Dorothy: "Ze Weeckeed Weetch of ze West's castle ees not zat far away from here." Cut to Elmyra/the Wicked Witch of the West in her castle and looking right through her magic crystal ball.......... Elmyra/Wicked Witch of the West: "Hey, what's that? I can't believe my own evil eyes, how'd she get that magic golden belt, I should've been next in line to have it, I'm gonna summon my Flying Monkeys." Coach Sam/Lead Winkie Guard: "Here we go again." Concord, Calamity, Li'l Beeper and Principal Taz/the Flying Monkeys appear right before them. Concord/Flying Monkey Number 1: "So what do you want all of us to do, Mistress of Evilness?" Elmyra/Wicked Witch of the West: "I want all of you to go out there and bring me the young girl, her puppy dog and that lion here to this castle." Calamity/Flying Monkey Number 1: "Just as you wish, Mistress of Evilness." Li'l Beeper/Flying Monkey Number 3: Sounds Concord, Calamity, Li'l Beeper and Principal Taz/the Flying Monkeys fly right outta Elmyra's/the Wicked Witch of the West's castle. Suddenly, the 5 young travellers see them flying by. Plucky/Scareduck: "Look up there, it's the Flying Monkeys!" Hamton/Tin Pig: "I don't believe this!" Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "Dorothy, look out, that 1's gonna grab you!" Calamity/Flying Monkey Number 1 grabs Fifi/Dorothy while the other Flying Monkeys grab Barky Marky/Toto and Furrball/the Cowardly Lion is put in a cage. Fifi/Dorothy: "Le scream, put me down right zis eenstant, or you are gonna regret zis for ze rest of your eentire lives!" The Flying Monkeys fly right back to Elmyra's/the Wicked Witch of the West's castle while Plucky/the Scareduck is torn apart and Hamton/the Tin Pig is rusted solid. Inside Elmyra's/the Wicked Witch of the West's castle Elmyra/Wicked Witch of the West: "Now right before you all pass away, I'm gonna grab that magic golden belt." Fifi/Dorothy: "You weel do no such zing, you mean weeckeed old weetch!" Barky Marky/Toto: In Reply Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "There's no way I'm living in this cage!" Fifi/Dorothy: "And you leave Cowardly Lion outta zis!" Fifi/Dorothy picks up a bucket of ice cold water and points it directly at Elmyra's/the Wicked Witch of the West's face. Elmyra/Wicked Witch of the West: "No, stop, don't throw that bucket of ice cold water!" Splash Elmyra/Wicked Witch of the West: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "Look what you did to me! I'm melting away, I'm melting away!" Elmyra/the Wicked Witch of the West is now melted and defeated. Suddenly, the Winkie Guards and the Flying Monkeys get rid of their evilness. Principal Taz/Flying Monkey Number 4: "She deceased, all melted." Coach Sam/Lead Winkie Guard: "You finally defeated her." Fifi/Dorothy: "Can I have ze broomsteeck right now?" Coach Sam/Lead Winkie Guard: "Absolutely." Coach Sam/the Lead Winkie Guard gives Fifi/Dorothy the broomstick and Fifi/Dorothy unlocks the cage and Furrball/the Cowardly Lion is free at last. Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "I sure wish we still had our good friends, the Scareduck and the Tin Pig with all of us." Fifi/Dorothy: "Zen leet's go out zere and feex zem right up bien as new." Fifi/Dorothy, Barky Marky/Toto and Furrball/the Cowardly Lion head on out with the broomstick on their way to where Plucky/the Scareduck and Hamton/the Tin Pig are located. Plucky/Scareduck: "Dorothy, Toto, Cowardly Lion, so good to see you guys again." Fifi/Dorothy stuffs Plucky/the Scareduck back together again while Furrball/the Cowardly Lion oils Hamton/the Tin Pig again. Hamton/Tin Pig: "Oh boy, I can move around and speak again." Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "Now let's go back to the Wizard in the Emerald City and tell him that the Wicked Witch of the West is deceased and we have the broomstick." The 5 young travellers go right back on their way to the Emerald City. Back inside the Emerald City/Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's throne room Big Green Head: "So you're all back from doing the good deed I requested." Fifi/Dorothy: "S'il vous plaît, Monsieur Weezard, we have done what you requesteed, we have brought you ze broom steeck." Big Green Head: "Well good thinking, but go away and come back tomorrow afternoon." Plucky/Scareduck: "You got enough time here already." Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "Yeah right." Big Green Head (just as Barky Marky/Toto goes right behind the green curtain) "The brave and powerful Oz has spoken, don't pay any attention to that duck behind the curtain." Hamton/the Tin Pig opens the curtain to reveal Professor Daffy/the Wizard standing by. Professor Daffy/Wizard: "Oh hello, long time no see." Fifi/Dorothy: "Monsieur Weezard, here ees ze broomsteeck you requesteed." Professor Daffy/Wizard: "Wow, the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West, how'd you ever get it?" Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "We melted her with a bucket of ice cold water." Professor Daffy/Wizard: "Well I think it's time I grant your requests, so you go 1st, Scareduck." Plucky/the Scareduck steps right up to where Professor Daffy/the Wizard is standing. Professor Daffy/Wizard: "Now you said you wanted a good brain, right?" Plucky/Scareduck: "Of course I do." Professor Daffy/Wizard: "Well then, I'm just gonna pour this box of ACME Bran Flakes right into your head." Professor Daffy/the Wizard pours some ACME Bran Flakes right into Plucky's/the Scareduck's head. Plucky/Scareduck: "Finally, I got a good brain." Professor Daffy/Wizard: "Tin Pig, you're next." Hamton/the Tin Pig steps right up to where Professor Daffy/the Wizard is standing. Professor Daffy/Wizard: "So, Tin Pig, you want a good heart, right?" Hamton/Tin Pig: "I still do." Professor Daffy/Wizard: "Well then, I'll just put this little red plush heart right inside your chest." Professor Daffy/the Wizard puts the little red heart plush right inside Hamton's/the Tin Pig's chest. Hamton/Tin Pig: "Oh what joy and excitement, I finally got a good heart inside of me." Professor Daffy/Wizard: "Cowardly Lion, you're last but not least." Furrball/the Cowardly Lion steps right up to where Professor Daffy/the Wizard is standing. Professor Daffy/Wizard: "If you really want plenty of courage, all you gotta do is wear this golden medal." Professor Daffy/the Wizard gives Furrball/the Cowardly Lion the golden courage medal. Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "Oh what good courage and bravery." Plucky/Scareduck: "Hey, what about Dorothy and Toto?" Hamton/Tin Pig: "Yeah right, what about Dorothy and Toto?" Fifi/Dorothy: "I do not zink zere ees anyzing een zat bag for me." Professor Daffy/Wizard: "Well not to worry about it, my hot air balloon's right outside." Inside Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's hot air balloon Professor Daffy/Wizard: "And so, my dear good friends, is where I congratulate the Scareduck and his newly good brain, the Tin Pig with his newly good heart and the Cowardly Lion with his power of courage, but right before I take Dorothy and Toto back home to Kansas, I must bid farewell to all of you out here." Barky Marky/Toto: Wildly Barky Marky/Toto jumps right outta Fifi's/Dorothy's arms. Fifi/Dorothy: "Oh, Toto, reviens ici!" Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's hot air balloon begins going right up in the blue skies. Fifi/Dorothy: "Please do not go weethout me, Monsieur Weezard, reviens!" Professor Daffy/Wizard: "I can't come back, Dorothy, I don't know how this thing works, goodbye, everybody!" All ACME Acres residents/World of Oz residents: "Goodbye!" Professor Daffy's/the Wizard's hot air balloon is nowhere to be seen again. Fifi/Dorothy: "I weel never geet back home again, le boo hoo, hoo." Furrball/Cowardly Lion: "Stay with all of us then, Dorothy, we never wanted you to leave anyhow." Suddenly, Shirley's/Gloonda's bright purple bubble begins floating right before them. Plucky/Scareduck: "Look, Dorothy, here comes somebody who can help you and Toto out." Shirley/Gloonda reappears right before them. Shirley/Gloonda: "Are you and Toto like, ready to be sent back home to Kansas, Dorothy?" Fifi/Dorothy: "Mais oui, I sure am." Shirley/Gloonda: "Oh good, 'cause that magic golden belt will like, take you back home in a jiffy, now all you need to do is close your eyes, hang on to your magic golden belt and say home sweet home indeed 3 times." Fifi/Dorothy: "Maison douce maison en effet, Maison douce maison en effet, Maison douce maison en effet." The magic golden belt works successfully. Scene 2: Back home in the Kansas farm house Fifi/Dorothy: "Tante Em, Onkel Henry, I am back, I am never running away from here again." Professor Penelope/Aunt Em: "Zat ees good, Dorothy my dear, zat ees good." Professor Pepe/Uncle Henry: "Where deed you come from by ze way?" Rifi/Dorothy: "I came all ze way from ze world of Oz." Professor Penelope/Aunt Em: A Bit Fade to a black screen......... Voice Cast Members Credits John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice) Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny (voice) Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck/The Scareduck (voice) Billy West as Hamton Pig/The Tin Pig (voice) Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume/Dorothy Gale and Professor Lola/The Beautiful Young Woman (voices) Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon/Gloonda (voice) Danny Cooksey as Montana Max/The Blue Troll (voice) Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs/The Emerald City Guard, Professor Daffy/The Wizard, Professor Elmer/The Emerald City Tour Guide, Professor Tweety/Munchkin Number 3 and Coach Sam/The Lead Winkie Guard (voices) Jim Cummings as the Big Green Head and Principal Taz/Flying Monkey Number 4 (voices) Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth/The Munchkin Mayor and the Fireball (voices) Frank Welker as Furrball/The Cowardly Lion, Concord Condor/Flying Monkey Number 2 and Calamity Coyote/Flying Monkey Number 3 (voices) Category:All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 1 episode scripts